


Chasing Rainbows

by SPNFangirl1965



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon possession, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Mark of Cain, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 09, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangirl1965/pseuds/SPNFangirl1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around the time of SPN Season 9. Dean and Sam have known Katie for several years since they rescued her from the monster who killed her college roommate. Since then she helps out at the bunker and hunts with them occasionally. Now her sister is in trouble and she looks to Dean for help.</p><p>This is my first time on AO3. Please R&R, and be gentle.</p><p>Disclaimer: Dean, Sam, etc are figments of Kripke's imagination. If they were mine, I sure wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I'd be on a beach somewhere with my Dean lookalike waiting on me hand and foot.  Katie, though, is all mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BOOM!

Lightning flashes across the sky and thunder crashes like so many cymbals. Katie squeals and grabs Dean’s hand as they hotfoot it to the Impala just as the rain starts pouring down. They are soaked in the few steps that it takes to get to the car and dive into the front seat, both of them laughing like loons. Dean reaches behind the front seat and pulls out a dry, not quite clean, towel and hands it to Katie before grabbing one for himself. He scrubs his head dry then throws his towel to the back seat again. His hair is now sticking up in every direction and Katie’s fingers itch to reach over and comb thru it. She uses the towel he handed her to wring the water out of her shoulder-length auburn hair. 

Thunder continues to boom and the rain pounds the Impala’s roof, lightning flashes illuminating the interior of the car sporadically. It’s early afternoon, but the dark clouds, the noise outside, and the flashes of light create an almost-intimate atmosphere. 

“Damn, Katie. What you did back there! That demon was kicking my ass and you just waltzed in and sent his sorry ass to hell. You owned that sonofabitch. You’re awesome.” He looks up and flashes her a grin, a sparkle in his gorgeous green eyes, his eyelashes spiked from the rain. 

Katie grins back, ridiculously pleased by his comment. Her blue eyes seem to sparkle in the flashes of lightning. It was high praise, indeed, coming from Dean Winchester. 

Because it’s soaked from the storm, she struggles to strip off her flannel. It soaked thru to her white t-shirt which, she notices, is nearly see-through now. She crosses her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover up a little. It doesn’t help. She reaches over the seat to get the slightly used towel and draped it over her shoulders in an attempt to get a little warmer.

“Dean, it wasn’t a big deal. You were cornered or else you would have done the same thing. I just happened to be there at …”

“The exact moment he was going to kill me. Yeah, I know. You managed to kick in the ass.” He flashes that grin at Katie again and her insides melt a little. _Does he even know what he’s doing when he does that? Of course he does. He has to._

Katie turns to look out the window as he starts up the Impala, turning on the heat full blast at the same time. Lightning flashes and lights the cottage where the demon had been living, just a shell of the home it once was. In the rain and thunder and flashing lightning make it look even more forlorn and alone. She almost feels sad to be driving away from it. She’s relieved, though, that they both managed to pull the information from the demon that they were searching for before Katie ganked him. Information that Katie had been searching for weeks. Now that she had it, she just didn’t know what she were going to do with it.

Dean shifts the gears, pulling away from the cottage to head back to the cheap hotel where they had been staying. Katie is looking forward to a long, hot shower, a big dinner of burgers and fries and a nice long nap, not necessarily in that order. She lets out a quiet sigh, contemplating where she is, what she’s doing.

“Hey, Katie. What’s going on in that head of yours? What’s got you all quiet all of a sudden?” 

“What? Oh. Nothing really. Just looking forward to a nice, hot shower and a burger and a nap and,” her voice trails off. Katie shrugs as she glances over at him. “It’s nothing, really.”

“What? You doing okay?” His green eyes seem to flash in the semi-darkness as they catch the passing car lights. The rain continues to pour down and thunder rumbles in the distance as the storm starts to move away.

“Yeah. Just tired. The adrenaline has worn off, I think.” She lets out a big yawn, then a snort of laughter. “I guess it really has worn off.” She grins at Dean who huffs a little. He watches her settle further into the seat to get more comfortable. 

In no time at all, the purr of Baby’s engine and the whirr of the wheels on the wet pavement lull her to sleep. Dean shakes his head at her ability to sleep at the drop of a hat. She claimed it came from her time as a research assistant in college. He didn't know about that, but he got a strange sense of comfort in the fact that she felt secure enough with him to fall asleep so quickly and so completely. That thought surprisingly made him happy. He smiled a little to himself as he turned his attention back to the long, dark road ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters return to their motel room. Fluff and (a little) smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for the kudos! I am thrilled to know that someone is reading! This chapter is a lot longer than the first. I was going to wait to publish more, but I have quite a bit of traveling coming up soon. This might have to do for a little while. Please continue to R/R! Thanks!!

**\--SPNSPNSPNSPN--**

When Dean turns off Baby’s engine, Katie wakes up in the quiet. They’re at the cheap little motel where Dean had rented a room the night before. The rain seems to be tapering off, but it’s still coming down pretty hard. Katie quickly grab her shirt and the damp towels from the car while Dean pulls his duffel from the trunk. They both dash to the door of the room and laugh while Dean fumbles with the ancient room key.

“Will you hurry up? I’m freezing!”

“Hold your horses, girl. You’ll get your damned shower.”

Dean continues to grumble as he tries the key again. Finally! The door opens with a click and Katie launches thru it, grabbing her duffel off the farthest bed as she dashes to the bathroom.

“I call dibs!” she yells, laughing as she slams the door behind her.

“Fine. I’ll run and get us some grub and bring it back. Leave me some hot water!” he yells and leaves the room again.

Katie turns on the water in the tub and strips out of her soaked clothes. She notices a tear in her jeans at her left thigh. _Dammit. That sonofabitch got me._ She hisses as she pulls the fabric down her legs revealing a long, shallow cut that is barely oozing blood. It doesn’t appear to need stitches, but she needs to clean it and cover it with a couple bandages after her shower. _And those were my most comfortable jeans!_

Steam is rising from the faucet when she turns the shower on and steps into the rust-stained tub. All these cheap hotels seem the same. Old, worn out, but clean. They might not smell great, and she’d rather not know what had been or is on the carpet, but the sheets and towels were clean and the water is hot. She didn’t need much more than that.

Katie stands under the water for a few minutes before she starts to wash her hair and drag a washcloth over her filthy body. She realize that there are a few more bruises there than before. And then there’s the cut on her leg. Dean will have a fit if he sees it. He’s always trying to protect her and keep her out of harm’s way on a hunt. This time Katie may have saved his butt, but he’s not going to like the fact that the demon still got a piece of her before she ganked him.

She gently cleans the cut with soap and water -- there’s no telling what might have been on the demon’s blade -- and then rinses off the soap and shampoo before turning off the water. Grabbing a thin towel from the rack over the toilet, she winds it around her hair into a turban.

She grabs another to briskly dry off the rest of her body before pulling on a pair of boy shorts underwear and a clean tank top, her usual bedtime attire. She smears some antibiotic cream from her toiletry kit onto the cut on her leg and tapes a couple bandages in the worst spots. Hopefully, Dean won’t cause too much of a fuss over it. Unlikely, but a girl can hope. Katie grabs her things and steps out into the room to find Dean already stretched out on the couch with a massive burger, loaded fries and a beer, watching an old western on the grainy television on the bureau across the room.

“I got you a burger, plain fries and a chocolate malt. They’re over on the table.” He barely moved his eyes from the screen to look at her.

“Great. Thanks. I’m starving.” Katie grabs the food and carries it to the end of the couch, settling on Dean’s left thankful he didn’t see her leg right away. “Move over, big guy. Let a girl in here so she can eat, too.” She spreads her meal over her lap and takes a bite of the burger, moaning as the taste hits her mouth.

“Ohmygod, this is sooooo good,” she tries to mouth around the burger. Dean just smirks as she continues to worship the burger and malt, her favorites, making little moans occasionally as she eats.

She pauses mid-chew when she realizes that Dean’s stopped eating. Mumbling around her food, “What? What are you looking at?”

“Don’t mind me. You can have your little love fest there all by yourself.” He grins. “I like to watch.”

He laughs at the expression on Katie’s face when the words sink in. She blushes a little when she realize how orgasmic her comment and noises sounded. Then she rolls her eyes at him and takes another bite, moaning a little more. She tries not to giggle when his eyes widen a little in surprise and then narrow as he looks at her strangely.

“Katie, what are you doing?”

“Nothing.” She tries to talk around the straw of her chocolate malt. She blinks her blue eyes wide. “Just having dinner. Why?”

Dean looks at her a moment more before he shrugs and turns back to the television. She can’t help it. He’s so cute when he’s flustered or trying to figure something out.

She finishes her meal and licks her fingers, savoring every bit of the flavors. She doesn’t notice that Dean is watching her out of the corner of his eye or that he has to adjust himself a little when she closed her eyes and licked the last finger. He closes his eyes and makes a strangled noise as she pops her finger out of her mouth. Katie’s startled when Dean jumps up from the couch and starts moving toward the bathroom.

“I’m, um, going to take my shower. I’ll be out in a few.”

“Okay.”

She’s not sure what just happened, but she knows that Dean has had a lot put on him lately. Maybe it’s just getting to him. She shrugs to herself as she wads up the sandwich wrappers and gathers the rest of the trash together. She tosses it all in the trashcan in the miniscule kitchenette and goes back to watching tv on the couch.

She takes the towel off her head and starts to comb the knots out of her long, curly hair. After a few moments, she winds it up into a loose bun and sticks a stray ink pen into it to hold it until bedtime. She sighs as she leans back into the couch to relax while Dean takes his shower.

**\--SPNSPNSPNSPN--**

Dean slams the bathroom door and quickly turns on the water in the shower before letting out a soft moan. It is all he could do not to stop and run his fingers through all that hair before he turned away from the woman sitting in his “living room.” She has no idea how much she affects him, he is sure.

He quickly strips from his filthy clothes and steps under the hot shower with a sigh. He leans his head down as he braces his arms on the shower wall and lets the water work its magic, unknotting the tension in his neck. He thinks back to the rainy night nearly three years ago, not unlike this one, when he and Sam met Katie for the first time.

Katie and her college roommate were on the way home from a visit to a winery in upstate New York. They stopped at a small gas station in some little podunk town when they were grabbed by a human-looking monster that was hunting in the area. Its victims had all been young college-age girls whose bodies were found with their eyes and internal organs missing. The creature came out to feed only once every five years and Katie and Connie were its sixth and seventh victims. Sam and Dean were alerted to the case when the girls’ other roommate reported them missing to the police.

He and Sam had barely made it in time to the broken-down cabin where the monster had taken the girls. While they couldn’t save Connie after the creature had nearly viscerated her with its claws, the boys killed it before it could seriously injure Katie. Her back still bore the scar where it had tried to grab her as she ran from the cabin just before it died. She didn’t know that Dean still bore the guilt for that injury, blaming himself for the fact that the monster still managed to get in one last swing before he killed it.

Dean knows Katie to be one of the strongest women -- no, people -- he knew. She not only survived the attack that killed her college roommate, but she finished college summa cum laude with a degree in ancient cultures and anthropology. She had plans to become a museum curator. Katie joined him and Sam at the bunker occasionally, helping them off and on researching monsters and demons. She is in Lawrence often enough that she had a room of her own in the bunker. She had left her mark on the other rooms, adding soft blankets on the couch, her “ancient Egyptian” mug in the cupboard, the occasional throw pillow on the chairs.

Going on hunts is not the normal thing for her, but Sam is off with Castiel chasing a lead on the Mark of Cain. She agreed to meet him here in Hayden, Colorado, about 250 miles from her home base of Colorado Springs, when he heard about the nest of demons working the area while he is tracking down a shapeshifter in Steamboat Springs.

Thank God she did.

Dean is certain that if Katie had not come around the corner when she did, that demon would have severely injured him if not killed him. Neither option is welcome. The fact that she is there and managed to gank the demon is awesome.

The fact that she is turning him on while licking and sucking her fingers is killing him. She has no idea the impact she had on him when she did that. He gets harder just thinking of her seemingly innocent actions. His thoughts mirror Katie’s earlier ones. _Does she even know what she’s doing when she does that? Of course she does._

**\--SPNSPNSPNSPN--**

Dean quickly soaps his hair and body and starts to rinse off the soap. While his hand is still slick with soap, he reaches down to his growing erection and slowly begins moving his hand up and down, imagining that Katie is the one who is touching him. All his thoughts, all sensation is focused on that one part of his body.

_Her small, strong hands stroke him as her lips move down his body along with the water. She licks his hard shaft in one long stroke before taking it her mouth all at once making him push his hips toward her at the sensation. She reaches around and squeezes a firm butt cheek as she continues to suck and lick, causing him to throw his head back against the shower wall. She used her other hand to caress his balls and the lower part of his shaft. She moans a little around him, the vibration causing his balls to tighten in the wet heat of her mouth. He draws in a ragged breath. He’s going to cum in her mouth if she keeps that up. Her tongue swirls around the tip each time she pulls her lips to the head. One more lick and a little more suck and moan, and Dean’s spurting down her throat. He closes his eyes in ecstasy. He’s never had a blow job this good. He groans as she tries to swallow it all, his eyes looking into hers as she kitten licks the rest off the edge of her lips._

Dean bites back a low moan as he comes hard in his hand, spurting hot liquid against the shower wall. He continues to stand under the water a moment, his body humming with his orgasm while he tries to catch his breath and settle his thoughts. He can still feel the imagined sensation of Katie’s lips on his softening member. He lets out a sigh at the sense of loss that her absence creates in him. He silently wishes it wasn’t a fantasy, that it was real.

He doesn’t want Katie to know his growing feelings for her. She doesn’t need someone like him in her life on a permanent basis, especially with the Mark of Cain in play. It can only get worse if they end up together. An overwhelming sense of sadness hits him as the thoughts rush through his head.

Katie is the best thing that has happened to the boys since Charlie appeared in their lives a few years ago. The two women got along famously. The men tended to get really nervous when the two women got their heads together on something. Most times, it meant fun for Katie and Charlie and trouble for Sam and Dean. He’d never admit, though, that he secretly loved it. Having them in their lives made things a lot more bearable for him and Sam. Losing her is not an option, but neither is creating a life with her. He’s not cut out for the apple pie/picket fence life. He’s resigned himself to that. It doesn’t mean, though, that he hasn’t thought about it especially at times like these when a hunt is over and he sometimes wishes for some peace.

**\--SPNSPNSPNSPN--**

Dean walks out of the bathroom towel-drying his hair, already dressed in a clean t-shirt, boxers and sleep pants. Katie gives him a sideways glance, noting how the t-shirt fits the muscles which seem to ripple underneath it. The pants, made soft from many washings, seem to just barely hang onto his slim hips, the fabric not doing much to hide the soft bulge in them.

She glances up to see that Dean has caught her staring. He’s wearing that cocky grin he has perfected over years of flirting. She blushes and quickly turns back to the tv as if nothing happened. He just chuckles and, after tossing the damp towel over the top of the bathroom door, grabs a beer from the cooler and walks over to the couch. He settles into the opposite end of the couch from Katie, stretching his legs out onto the scratched, “antique” coffee table.

The tv’s glow is the only light in the room and the sound is turned down low. Neither of them is really interested in what is on. They just needed the time to relax and regroup after a pretty awful day.

“God, that feels good. It’s been ages since we’ve been able to stop and do nothing for a night,” he says with a contented sigh. He takes a long pull on the beer. “Wish Sammy was here to enjoy it, too.”

“Where is he, anyway? I don’t usually see one of you guys without the other. What’s going on?” Katie turns to look at Dean, watching him carefully for his answer. She understands that the Mark of Cain is causing a rift between the two brothers. The word in the hunter world was that the brothers were at odds with each other most of the time. Castiel is somehow involved, too, looking for a cure, but she isn’t sure how they were going to accomplish that exactly. Dean is becoming less and less hopeful and tensions in the bunker were high. Someone is going to crack, and soon. She just hopes that neither of the brothers gets hurt when it happens.

“He and Cas have a lead on a cure for the Mark.” He absently rubs the spot on his right arm. She watches as it seems to darken at his touch then fade away again. “Wouldn’t take no for an answer and took off after it. Then this hunt came up and I came up here. And you show up. End of story.”

Obviously, Dean isn’t going to say anything more about the fact that he and Sam and Cas weren’t seeing eye-to-eye at the moment. Katie figures she’d just let the subject drop.

“So, now what? Are you headed back to Kansas now that we cleaned out that nest of demons? Or are you going to hang around for a little while?” Her voice sounds almost hopeful. She really wants to follow the lead that the demon had confessed to her. She just isn’t sure she wanted to do it alone. She knows darned well that if she asks Dean for help he would give it, but she didn’t want to seem weak, either. She tries to keep her eyes on the tv and act nonchalant while she waits for his answer.

Katie fidgets with the edge of her shirt. Then she reaches up and pulls the pen from her hair. She taps it against her knee with nervous energy. Dean looks over at Katie. He isn’t fooled by her careless attitude. He knows what she’s asking.

Should he agree to go along with her? The Mark is becoming more and more persistent and he doesn’t want to put Katie in a situation where he’d be more hindrance than help.

He continues to look over at her for another moment, waiting her out. Sure enough, her blue eyes flick in his direction. They widen when she realizes that he is waiting for her to say more. She looks back down into her lap and picks at the label on her beer bottle.

“I want you to stay here. Help me find this other demon, determine if it has my sister. IS my sister.” A single tear tracks down her cheek. Dean lifts a finger to her face to brush away the tear. She unconsciously leans into his hand before she looks up at him, her eyes brimming with more unshed tears.

“I have to know if she’s still in there or if she’s really gone.”

Dean looks into her eyes for a long moment, several emotions going across his face before he schooled his features into a calm mask. He smooths his hand over her unruly hair stopping with his hand cupped around her face once again.

“Okay,” he says softly. “Let’s do this.”

**\--SPNSPNSPNSPN--**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie's sister is still missing and they're running out of leads. Just a little plot to get us to hot and steamy.

It has been nearly two weeks since the motel. Nearly two weeks since Dean agreed to help Katie find her sister, Jamie. She told him the story of how she and Jamie had been talking on Skype over a month ago when Jamie said something about a man who she thought was following her. Katie urged Jamie to call the cops, to have them check it out, but Jamie laughed it off. At Katie’s insistence, she had agreed to call the police if she saw him again. She didn’t see anything more about the situation until the day before Dean called Katie to Colorado. Katie missed Jamie’s call while she was in the shower but Jamie left a message on her phone. 

“Hi, Katie. I called to let you know that I saw that weird man again and, before you start fussing, yes, I called the cops.” Jamie gave a short laugh. “He came up to me at the register when I was leaving the grocery store today. He was kind of creepy. Didn’t say anything. He just looked at me. Right before he turned away, his eyes flashed black. Katie, I’m scared.” 

Katie eyes teared up when she heard her sister’s voice shake when she said that. 

“The cops know about him now and they’re keeping an eye on my apartment building. I know that you and the boys do something about strange things. Maybe you can get them to check into this? Gotta go. Talk to you soon. I love you.”

Katie tried to reach Jamie the rest of that morning and into the afternoon. She got more worried as the day continued. Finally, around dinnertime, Katie returned her calls, but she didn’t sound the same. Her message was even more strange.

“Hey there! We’re playing phone tag today, huh? Don’t worry about me. I took care of the problem I called you about earlier. He’s not going to bother me anymore. In fact, he turned out to be a decent guy. Even offered me a lift today when I walked home from work. Things are fine. Don’t worry. Love you. ‘Bye!”

Katie knew that something was wrong. First, Jamie would never accept a ride from someone she didn’t know and, after reporting this guy to the police, definitely not with him! And what did she mean that he wouldn’t bother her anymore. What? Did they just become best buds or something? This just sounded too weird for her practical, level-headed sister. Something was up and it wasn’t good. Then Dean called asking for help up in Hayden so she went. She planned on telling Dean about her sister as soon as she saw him, but the situation with the demons escalated quickly and she didn’t have the chance until that night.

When they were fighting the demons in Hayden, one had taunted Katie with her sister’s name, saying he knew what she was up to. He knew that another demon was using her as a meat suit. He told her about how “Jamie” was killing innocent people for kicks and how her sister was in her own head screaming and crying at each death. How messed up she was going to be if the demon ever got tired of her and jumped to another victim. He implied that the demon was somewhere in the vicinity of Four Corners. There were lots of tourists in the area so “the pickin’s were great.” 

SPNSPNSPNSPN

“It’s no use,” Katie sighs as she drops down onto one of the two beds in the motel room Dean rented. “We’re just chasing rainbows here. "Jamie" is not going to show. And all the time “she” is killing tourists like ducks at a fair.” She drops her head and digs the heels of her hands into her eyes. She is so tired of looking for her sister, chasing one bad lead after another, but she has to find her. She has to gank the demon that had her and, hopefully, rescue Jamie in the process. God, I don’t know what I’ll do if we have to kill her to kill that demon. I don’t know that I can survive that. The thought had been running through her mind all day.

Dean kneels down in front of her. “Hey, look at me.” He lifts her chin with a finger, his green eyes boring into her blue ones. A tear rolls down her cheek and he brushes it away with his thumb. “We’ll find this asshat and we’ll gank it and we’ll save Jamie in the process. It’s who we are. It’s what we do. It’ll be okay. I promise.” He gives her a small smile, trying to get her to smile back.

Katie stares at Dean, trying to process his words through all the static in her head. His green eyes mesmerize her, pulling her in, but into what, she has no idea. She can’t bring herself to look away. His eyes are framed with lashes so long and thick that any woman would be envious. He kneels so close that she can almost count all his freckles scattered across his nose. The fingers on her face are gentle and warm and she just wants to lean into his hand seeking comfort and peace and something. She just doesn’t know what that something is. 

Dean continues to smile a soft smile, watching her face. If she knew how easily he could read her emotions on her face, she’d be mortified, he knew. He cocks his grin a little more at the thought. He sees her feeling so tired and dejected in the search for her sister, and he does the only thing he knows will take her mind off the situation, if only for a little while. He kisses her. 

He moves in a little closer, giving her plenty of time to move away. Katie’s eyes widen as he moves slowly into her personal space. She is certain he is going to kiss her and she can’t bring herself to stop him. 

When he’s close enough to feel her breath on his lips, he moves his hand to the back of her head and gently pulls her lips to his. The kiss is sweet and gentle and beautiful, and sends a bolt of electricity straight to his groin. 

These weeks have been torture for Dean. He wakes up hard nearly every morning and has to work it out in the shower before he can face the day with Katie. Her scent, her laugh, her movements, it is all driving him crazy. She is cute and adorable in her boy shorts and t-shirt at bedtime. She is sexy in her jeans, tee, jacket, and boots. And when she puts on her “FBI” persona, she nearly kills him with the proper blouse, straight skirt and heels. Oh my god, those heels! He’s had so many fantasies of loving her with those long legs and heels wrapped around him that it is a wonder his brain isn’t fried! 

As his lips touch hers, Katie closes her eyes. His kiss is everything that she thought it would be, has hoped it would be. His lips are soft and gentle, firm and strong. She feels his fingers weaving into her hair pulling her in for a deeper kiss. His tongue lines the edges of her lips, asking to come in. She opens her mouth, allowing Dean’s tongue to dance with hers. He raises up a little higher on his knees, moving in between her knees until their chests are flush with each other. 

Katie slides her hands up Dean’s arms until she reaches his shoulders. She pulls him in tighter, letting out a small sigh as their lips part for a quick breath. Dean pauses a moment, looking deeper into her eyes. 

“Katie?”

Everything is wrapped up into that one word question. Is this okay? Does she want to go further? Does she understand his feelings? Is she feeling the same thing? Does she want more? Does she want him?

“Yes.”

Everything is wrapped up into that one word answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to stop somewhere! Next chapter will be hot and steamy. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just smut. And a little fluff at the end. Enjoy.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean feels a huge weight lift off his shoulders at that one word. He has waited for this moment for weeks, months, years even. He has always been interested in her, but these last few weeks together have pushed him to his limit. He knows he may have hurt her with his occasional one-night stand, but he can’t take being in the same room with her and not go batshit crazy.

He leans back a little and takes a deep breath before grasping Katie’s hips and sliding her onto the bed a little further. He reaches around her waist and unbuttons her skirt and pulls at the zipper. She moves her hands to the bed and lifts herself up so that he can tug the skirt down her long legs. As he pulls, the skirt reveals a tiny pair of white lace panties.

“Mmm. Pretty,” he murmurs as he places a kiss on her hipbone just above the waist of the lace. He places another and then another slowly working his way down to her center.

He can see that her panties were already damp; he can smell her scent, her desire for him. He runs his hands down her thighs and gently spreads them apart. Katie falls backwards onto her elbows. She breathes out a moan as she feels the calluses on Dean’s hands slide up her thighs, his thumbs edging under the lace at her legs.

He pulls aside the silky fabric and noses closer. His tongue reaches out and kitty-licks at her lower lips. He smiles at the little gasp that Katie makes. He gives her another longer, deeper lick. He loves getting a woman off this way. Her scent, her taste, the little sounds she makes as he works her up to a powerful orgasm. Then he begins it all over again.

Katie tries to lift her hips closer to Dean’s tongue and lips. “More. Dean, pleeeeease. Mooooore.” Her skin suddenly feels like it is alive. She is hot and cold at the same time. Dean lays one arm across her hips to still her movements and moves his other hand under her shirt and up her side until he reaches her breast, gently lifting it out of the demi-cup that she wore. He continues to lap at her center, flicking her clit with his tongue. When he moans into her, Katie answers, “Dean! Yes! Please. Don’t stop. Please. Deeeean.”

She continues to babble and moan as he sucks her swollen clit and sinks his tongue deep into her center. The hand under her shirt kneads her breast; his thumb rubs across her swollen nipple. He gently pulls on the nipple as he sucks harder at her clit until he feels her clench her legs around his head and she arches her hips against his arm, an orgasm within reach.

“C’mon, baby,” he murmurs up to her. “Let it go. Come for me.” His tongue dives once more into her center then he sucks on her clit which finally pushes her over the edge. She screams Dean’s name as the orgasm washes over her, then lies panting on the bed. Dean laps up her juices, easing her down from her recent high. He looks up from his position between her legs to see that she is completely spent, eyes closed, chest rising and falling with each breath.

He slowly stands over her and leans down and peppers her with little kisses. “You are so beautiful. Here.” He places a kiss on her collarbone. “Here.” A kiss on her neck. “Mmm,” she sighs. “Here.” A kiss on her nose. She giggles, her eyes still closed. “And here.” He kisses her lips once, twice, three times before sinking into a long, heated kiss. Katie’s eyes open and she smiles up at him.

“Dean,” she breathes. “Please, I need you. I want you in me.” She reaches up and starts to push off his shirt. He stands up and quickly shrugs off the shirt and pulls his black tee off in one movement. Keeping his eyes locked with Katie’s, Dean unfastens his jeans and bends over to unlace his boots. He finishes undressing in a moment and grabs a condom out of his wallet.

Katie’s eyes slowly rake down Dean’s body before he moves over her again. He is gorgeous. Yes, she has seen him half-naked before. They share rooms on hunts and they live at the bunker together when she is in Lawrence. He has no inhibitions so to see him walking around both places with in just his boxers -- no matter how much Sam tells him to cover up -- or with a towel wrapped around his waist is not unusual. But she’s never seen the whole package, so to speak. He is so beautiful. Wow.

“Um. Thanks.” Dean grins down at her. She blushes to realize that she spoke the last few words aloud. “You are.” She slides her hands over his chest. Leaning up a little she presses her lips to his shoulder. “Here.” His chest. “Here.” She pushes up further onto her elbows. “And here,” she whispers as she kisses his lips. “Make love to me, Dean. Please.”

“As milady wishes,” Dean replies huskily. He starts unbuttoning her blouse from the bottom. She reaches for the top buttons. They meet in the middle and Dean smiles into Katie’s eyes. He pulls back far enough to help her remove the blouse and the lacy bra underneath it. He tosses both to the floor behind him where it lands in a pile with the other items they already discarded. He tears open the wrapper and quickly rolls the condom over his hard shaft. He is so ready for her that it hurts.

Katie falls back again and Dean leans down to kiss her left breast. His tongue snakes out to circle her nipple. He gently blows on it, the air making it extend even further. He squeezes and kneads her other breast before he switches sides and repeats the process. Katie gasps a little at each breath, arching her back and offering her breasts to him. She then reaches down to grab his shoulder to pull him closer. He relents and dives in for a deep, wet kiss that has both of them moaning and gasping for breath.

He nudges her legs further apart as he slowly aligns with her hot, wet center. He pushes in ever so slowly, groaning at the tightness inside. She is so tight, so hot. “Dean, please,” Katie breathes. “More. I need more.” “Unnnngh.” Dean pushes further into her until he is fully seated in her warmth. He pulls back a little and pushes back starting a rhythm that she answers with a rise of her hips. She matches his movements as they begin slowly, going faster and faster. As they quicken their pace, the only sounds in the room are the slaps of skin on skin, the moans of the two as they move in tandem with one another.

Katie feels another orgasm building at her core, becoming more intense each time Dean pushes into her. The rhythm of Dean’s hips stutters as he gets closer to his climax. “Katie, I’m gonna come. Come with me, baby.”

His husky command buzzing in her ear, Katie begin to come, her muscles pulsing around Dean, sending him over the edge with her. “Deaaan!” She screams Dean’s name as he groans a response into her shoulder. Dean collapses on top of Katie for just a moment before he rolls over to her side, quickly takes care of the condom, and lies back, catching his breath.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Katie lies beside him, her mind drifting as her breathing slows. She has never experienced an orgasm like that and knows that she is now spoiled for any other partner. Tears slide down her face as emotions overwhelm her. Her skin feels like it is glowing from the inside, a buzz of electricity skimming over her entire body. She hums out a sigh as she turns her head toward Dean.

She sees a myriad of emotions fly over Dean’s face. She knows that some of them matched hers.

_What in the world have I done? This was such a huge mistake. Oh, God, it felt good to be with her. Gotta get out of here. This was so not the right thing to do. I am so ready to do that again. I am so screwed._

“Dean?”

At her whisper, Dean turns to look at Katie. She is so damned beautiful. She practically glows from their lovemaking. In spite of the voices screaming in his head, he smiles at her.

“Yeah?”

“That was… Have we..? Did we..? Will it..?” Katie huffs out a sigh. “I don’t know what to say.”

He reaches over and put a finger on her lips. “Shh. Don’t. We’ll work it out as we go. Okay?” He strokes her cheek and lets his hand rest there.

She puts her hand over his. “I...guess...okay.”

“Don’t overthink it. We’ll work through it, sweetheart. Just go with it.”

“Okay.” She smiles a tremulous smile at him and nods. She rolls over to face him fully and snuggles into his warmth. Dean reaches down to pull a blanket over them both and wraps an arm around her.

They drift off to sleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a little short. I'll post it in a couple days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a feels and fluff chapter. More smut to come, I promise.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The next morning Katie wakes up to sunlight streaming in the windows. She reaches out and feels nothing but an empty pillow. Dean is gone. She isn’t surprised. She knows that he isn’t one to stick around in a relationship. She’s seen him go off with a different woman in just about every town they visited. It hurts. Hell, yes, it hurts, but she isn’t surprised. She has resigned herself to the notion that she would never be the one to catch his eye. Last night was beautiful. Last night was incredible. Last night was a one-time thing. She is sure of it.

Still, a tear rolls down her face as she lies there.

_How am I going to face him again after last night? What will I say? What will HE say? I’ll just go on like before it happened as if it DIDN’T happen. Same old Katie in the background, doing the research._

She is so focused on her musings that Katie doesn’t hear the shower running. When the door to the bathroom opens and Dean walks out in a puff of steam, towel-drying his hair, she lets out a squeak. Well, it was more than a squeak. More like a yell. Dean stops mid-stride and looks at her with a startled gaze. Katie is sitting up in bed, the sheet clutched at her chest, her eyes wide.

“What?!”

“I… You… I thought … You’re still here!” she finishes on a loud note.

“Uh, yeah. We rented the room for the whole night. Not just an hour or two. What? Did you think…?” Dean realizes the implication of her words. “You thought I’d left you here. After last night. Right?”

“Umm. Well, you don’t usually…” she stammers.

“Really?! You thought I’d … that after we’d … Really?! Dammit, Katie, what do you take me for? Huh?” Dean drops the towel he is holding and runs his hand through his hair in frustration, making it spike all over. His face shows his frustration and confusion, his green eyes full of hurt. “Last night was, well, it was amazing, and, and, while I’m not sure what it means, I’m not going to walk off and leave you in some cheap hotel in the middle of nowhere. I’m not sure what we’re going to do next, well, I know what I hope we do next,” he says with a cocky grin. She snorts at that. “But I am not going to just drop everything and run. You’d better get that through your head. I’m not.”

“O-o-o-kay.” Katie sits on the bed stunned by his words. “You weren’t here when I woke up and I just … I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed things. I’m really sorry.”

Dean walks closer to the bed and leans over her for a kiss. “I honestly don’t know what’s happening here. I’ve never felt this before, with anyone, and I’m just going to go with the flow. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now, unless you want to spend the rest of today in bed, we have a sister to find, right? So get your pretty little butt out of bed and get ready. We leave in thirty.” He kisses her again, this time a hot, steamy one full of promise of more passion to come.

Katie giggles as she pushes him away. “Yessir. Thank you, sir. Right away, sir. Now let me up so I can shower and change.” Dean steps back and lets her go but not before swatting her bottom as she goes by. Katie throws him a sultry look over her shoulder and jumps squealing through the bathroom door as he acts like he is going to pursue her. The door slams shut behind her as she starts to get ready to face the day and, hopefully, to find her sister.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

**DAYS LATER**

While they run down one lead after another, seemingly random deaths in and around Four Corners, they never feel like they are close to finding Jamie and the demon. They spend another few days in the Four Corners area before Dean declares they have to take a break and go back to the bunker to do more research and regroup with Sam and Castiel. There the four pour over maps and news articles trying to find a pattern in the killings. There doesn’t seem to be one. Katie’s despair over not finding her sister is overflowing to everyone else in the bunker. They do their best to lift her spirits but nothing seems to help.

Katie and Dean now share Dean’s room. At first Sam is angry at Dean for “taking advantage of Katie” until Katie assured him that it was okay. That no one took advantage of anyone else. Once that was settled, the three of them -- and sometimes four when Cas popped in -- found themselves in a routine of sorts. Each morning they spend time in the gym working out and sparring. Katie is proud of the fact that she managed to put Sam on his back more than once, after she told him to stop doing it on purpose to make her feel good. After breakfast, they would settle down to research and look for new cases. Katie and Sam focused on finding Jamie while Dean worked on Baby.

“Yes! I found something. Guys!” Katie yells from the library where she is researching. Dean comes walking in dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and socks, and carrying his boots. Sam ambles in carrying his laptop.

“Going casual today, huh, Sammy?”

Sam looks down at his t-shirt and workout pants and bare feet. “Shut up, Jerk”

“Bitch.”

Katie shakes her head at the boys banter. Every day. They do this every day.

“So what did you find, sweetheart?” Dean leans over her chair to see what she is looking at, placing a quick kiss on top of her head. She looks up with a smile and then points to the news articles on the laptop screen in front of her.

“Seven deaths. Here, here, and here.” She points to marks she made on the map on the table. “Seven is a holy number. I think that Jamie, or rather the demon riding around in her, is moving from place to place, killing seven people and moving on. And see here,” she draws a line with her finger, “she’s moving in this direction following US highway 64. She stopped here in Beclabito, then Shiprock, then Waterflow. I think her next stop will be Kirkland. It’s about two days drive from here. But she’s been doing this only about once every seven to ten days. The last victims died about 4 days ago so that gives us time to get there. What do you think?”

“Looks like a good lead, babe. We can load up and be on the road in about an hour. Sam? You with us?”

“You bet. It sounds like you guys are going to need as much help as you can get. But I get to ride shotgun, no way I’m riding in the back all scrunched up, and we get two rooms. I don’t need to listen to you guys go at it like rabbits all night.” He grins at Katie who ducks her head and blushes.

She knows that he is talking about the other night when she and Dean tried a few new moves that had her screaming his name over and over. She’d totally forgotten that Sam had decided to stay in rather than go to the library in Kansas City. The next morning, Sam silently presented her with a “ **Sam’s is IN the bunker; Sam is NOT IN the bunker** ” sign to hang on her door as a reminder.

Dean had roared with laughter until Katie gave him a look that told him there would be hell to pay for that. He still chuckles to himself if they are all in the room together and he tries to play footsie with Katie under the table and she refuses to comply. Sam continues to grin. 

Katie just wants to crawl under something and die.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. just smut. A little shower-sex/fluff before the hunt begins again.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

The door of the Impala creaks as Katie pushes it open and she climbs out. After over twelve hours in the car, she aches all over. She isn’t used to being on the road as much as the guys. She can’t understand how they could live in the Impala 24/7 especially being as tall as they are. She, at least, can curl up in the backseat and go to sleep. There is no way that a six-foot-plus guy could sleep comfortably without getting a serious cramp in his neck.

Katie stretches her back and bends over to touch her toes feeling her vertebrae separate and stretch. Dean and Sam clamber out of the front seat, stretching as they go. Dean starts the gas pump while Sam and Katie wander in the direction of the restrooms. They all meet up in the store to purchase more supplies for the road. This time, though, they grab more than usual since they plan to stay in place for a few days waiting for "Jamie" to show up.

They rent rooms at the Mockingbird Hotel. Sam goes a couple doors down from their room to his own saying he’d meet them in the morning for breakfast. Katie huffs out a laugh when they unlock the door. The room looks neat and clean, and even smells clean, but there are birds everywhere. Birds on the bedspread, the lamp, the walls. Everywhere.

“Good thing I wasn’t freaked out by Hitchcock and “The Birds” or else this place would do me in. I’d just fly the coop!” Katie laughs.

Dean groans a little at her pun. “Yeah, honey. Whatever you say. All I know is that I’m ready for about ten hours of shuteye then we go looking for your sister.”

He shrugs off his jacket and outer shirt then unties his boots and toes them off. Once he is down to just his jeans and a t-shirt, he grabs his toiletry kit and headed to the bathroom to shower and prepare for bed. He winks at Katie as he steps into the bathroom and pulls the door shut.

Katie takes the hint for what it is, an invitation to join him in the shower. She hurriedly strips before she walks into the steam-filled bathroom. She stands a moment watching the silhouette behind the shower curtain. Even opaque like that, Dean is beautiful. He’d roll his eyes if she said that aloud. He doesn’t think he is anything special, inside or out. That is an ongoing battle that Katie has to fight, to convince him that he is worthy of all the good he gets for all the good that he did and still does.

She pulls the shower curtain aside as she steps in. Dean turns to watch her, his green eyes glittering as he stares at her. She can see that he is already semi-hard for her, like he knew that she would join him.Katie steps forward until she can touch him. He reaches up and smooths her long hair back from her face. He silently turns them around until she is the one standing under that water. It pours down on her head darkening her hair and spiking her eyelashes.

She looks up as Dean slowly bends down to kiss her, holding her face between his hands. She can feel his member against her stomach, harder than it was just a moment before. Their kiss deepens as the water pours over them. Katie’s skin buzzes everywhere Dean touches her. He slides his hands down her arms and wherever he could reach. He finally reaches where she was silently begging him to go. Her center is already hot and wet, ready for him. He gently inserts a finger making her moan and buck against his hand.

“Please, Dean, please,” Katie pants.

He reaches down and grasps her thighs and poises her over the head of his cock. Katie is now using birth control and they don’t need condoms, which allows like spontaneous moments like this. The feeling of skin to skin causes them to moan in unison as Dean slowly lets gravity pull her down onto him. This feels so freaking awesome. Nothing like it in the world, he thinks to himself.

He turns so that her back is against the tiles of the shower and braces one hand on the wall, still holding her with the other. He slowly moves out of her and then back in quickly. Katie gasps at the feeling of fullness. He begins to move faster and faster grunting from the effort of holding her to the wall while making love to her. Katie makes little panting noises as he pounds harder and harder. She reaches down between them to rub on her clit. He can feel when her walls begin to get tighter and tighter around him.

“Baby, I’m so close. Please come for me. Please.” Dean groans. “C’mon, baby. Let it go.” He growls the last in her ear then moves his lips and teeth to her neck. He knows that it drives her crazy when he does it and it always results in an eye-blinding orgasm. Katie begins to cry out his name in one long note, "Deeeeeee-." 

He feels her orgasm explode and his own release speeds through his body making his vision go white. As her walls clench around him, Dean’s hips stutter and he slams into her harder still. His legs are shaking from his efforts; he can’t hold Katie up much longer. He slowly pulls out and Katie slides down until her feet touch the shower floor. He rests his chin on her head as he pulls her in close, quietly holding her.

When their breathing has slowed enough, Katie looks up and stands on tiptoes to give Dean a kiss. “Come to bed, sweetheart,” she whispers, not wanting to break the peacefulness of the moment. She turns and steps out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry off.

Dean makes quick work of rinsing off and turns off the water. He takes the last towel off the rack, dries off, then wraps it around his waist. He brushes his teeth and leaves the bathroom. He pulls on a pair of boxer briefs and joins Katie in one of the beds -- he rented a double out of habit -- and turns off the light. She snuggles up next to him, her head on his arm, before whispering good night.

 _I could never get tired of this,_ he thinks to himself. _I had something close to this with Lisa, but she wasn’t a hunter. She didn’t understand all the many aspects of the hunting life. I have a good thing here and I know it. Please, God, don’t let me screw it up. Please keep her safe_. With that last thought, Dean drifts off to sleep. They need a good night’s rest before they meet Sam in the morning.

They have work to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio keep hunting for clues to the whereabouts of Katie's sister. The limited number of leads is frustrating, but they'll discover some clues that convince them they're on the right track. This chapter is short but more is coming!

SPNSPNSPNSPN

The next day the three hunters dress in their FBI best and head to the police department to gather any intel that they can. Katie talks to the coroner, Dr. Taylor, while Sam and Dean go over the files with the records clerk with the police chief’s permission.

“These folks were jumped from behind and their throats were slit right to left.” Dr. Taylor, who looked to be close to retirement age and who was, by the look in his eyes, was only slightly shaken up by the victims’ …. He points to the cuts on the throat of the victim laid out on the nearest table. “The killer was about five foot seven, five eight, and left-handed. See the cuts start shallow on the right and get deeper on the left. Your perp is somewhat strong going by the depth of the cuts.” He points to the deep cut on one of the two necks. “What’s interesting is that I found this,” holding up a small vial of yellow-looking dust, “on each victim’s clothes. It’s …”

“Sulfur,” interrupts Katie. Dr. Taylor looks up, surprised. “I’ve seen several other vics with the same cuts, the same powder,” she explains. “We’re looking at everything, everyone.” She looks up at the coroner. “What’s your story? The two other coroners I’ve talked to were quite shaken up. This doesn’t seem to bother you as much. How come?”

“Two tours in ‘Nam. I’ve seen more than my share of the evil that men can do to each other. I haven’t seen this kind of thing, though, since back then. These were brutal. Angry.” He shakes his head. “I’ll never get people. I’ll never understand how they can do this to each other.”

“Yeah,” Katie says softly. “Me, neither.”

She thanks Dr. Taylor and shakes his hand. Her thoughts churn in her head as she walks out of the coroner’s office. Jamie is left-handed and just under five foot eight. She was an avid kickboxer so the strength comment went without saying. With her height she should be easy to track. Now they just need to figure if she’s going to show up in Kirkland like they thought.

Katie looks across the street and sees that Sam and Dean are already seated in the diner where they agreed to meet. She trots across the street, as much as her patent heels would allow her to, as her stomach rumbles. It has been hours since a quick breakfast of coffee and eggs in the motel room where they were staying.

“Hey, guys,” she says as she sits next to Dean, across from Sam. “What sounds good? I’m starving.”

“Burgers, onion rings, and a Coke,” Dean responds with a grin and a quick kiss. “I already ordered for you.”

“But I might have wanted a salad like Sam today!” Katie laughs at the shocked looks on the faces of both men. “Okay, maybe not, but it was worth it to see your faces!” She continues to giggle as they look at each other and roll their eyes.

“So, how did it go with the police chief? Did he give you anything we can use?”

“Yeah,” answers Sam. “Here are the files on both victims. Minus the coroner’s report.”

“Which I have right here.” She lays the files on top of the stack in front of Sam. “Same MO as the others along highway 64. Dr. Taylor surmised by the cuts on the necks that we’re looking for a strong person, about five foot eight and … and …” her voice catches and trails off. She’s mortified to feel tears gathering in her eyes. She looks up to see both men looking at her in sympathy. She sniffs and wipes at her eyes. “And they’re left handed,” she ends on a whisper.

Sam winces while Dean looks up at the ceiling in ….. Both men know from her description that Jamie is left-handed. They have found their demon. Now they have to exorcise it … or kill it.

Dean reaches for Katie’s hand and squeezes it. He knows how much this is tearing her up inside. Many nights while looking for Jamie, she has cried herself to sleep in Dean’s arms. She misses her sister and her greatest fear is that she will have to kill her to stop the demon inside. Dean understands that and he’s doing all he can to help her end this.

“Sweetheart, we’ll get her. We’ll save her before that demon bitch has a chance to do hurt anyone else. I promise you that.” He pulls her close in a hug, feeling her nod against his shoulder. Katie gives another not-so-ladylike sniff before she pulls away and looks up at Dean.

“Thank you.” She looks at Sam. “Thank you both for helping me. You don’t know what it means to me to find and save Jamie.”

“Yeah, Katie,” Sam responds quietly, “We do. And Dean’s right. We’re going to end this here.” He gives her a small smile.

Just then, their waitress walks up with a tray loaded with burgers, onion rings, and a huge salad. The three lean back, the serious moment broken, and, after she checks to make sure all is well with their meals, the waitress walks off. They dig into their meal, ready to refuel and prepare for the fight to come.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Later, Sam joins Dean and Katie in their motel room. The killings have all taken place at dusk in secluded areas, city parks mostly, near a stream or waterfall. Sam finds a spot meeting both criteria and they set up a plan of action for that evening. They have a couple hours until they need to move out so Katie settles down for a quick nap. She falls asleep to the low murmur of the guys’ voices as they discuss particular movements when they get to the site. After that, they sprawl in front of the tv, turned down low, and share a quiet moment.

“Dean, about Katie,” Sam starts.

“What about her?” Dean raises his beer and takes a swallow.

“I know you guys are getting really close and all. What are you going to do if this goes sideways? How are you going to handle that?”

“Sam, first of all, it isn’t going to go sideways. We have crossed every ‘T’ and dotted every ‘I’ to make sure that it doesn’t. If for some crazy reason it does, well, we’ll have to cross that bridge when we get there.”

“But,” Sam interrupts.

“Sam, no. I’m not going to go there and jinx this whole thing. Katie deserves our full attention on the situation and that means planning our op to the nth detail. And we have. We’re ready. She’s ready. We need to do this. Rescue Jamie and gank that demon.” Dean cuts through the air with his hand in emphasis. “That’s all.”

“Dean, I’m worried about the Mark. About what it might do to you out there. Man, you have to keep it in check. Can you do that?” Sam looks over at his brother worriedly.

“Yes!” Dean answers fiercely. “I can! I can handle it! If I think I can’t, I will let you know. The last thing that I want to do is go all Braveheart on Katie’s sister! Jeez, man! What do you think I am?”

Dean slams his feet to the ground and gets up, storming to the tiny kitchenette to throw away his bottle. He drops it in the trashcan and stands with his hands on the counter, his head bent.

Sam follows him and places a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, I know you will. I’m sorry. I know it’s hard to judge what will set the Mark off and what won’t. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean murmurs. He turns his head to look at Katie asleep on the bed across the room. “Do you have any idea, Sammy, how many nights I’ve laid in bed listening to her cry for her sister, for it all to end? Don’t you think I’m terrified of not being able to control it tonight? Of killing Katie’s sister right in front of her?” His green eyes are filled with anguish and tears. One slides down his face. “I’ll kill myself before I let this, this, thing, hurt Katie, in any way, form, or fashion.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. We’ll get through this. We always do,” Sam reassures him.

Dean scrubs his face, the moment gone with the tears. “Okay, I’m going to get some shut-eye before we have to load up and go.” He slaps Sam on the shoulder. “You should do the same, Sammy. Rack out for a couple hours then we’ll go gank a demon.”

Sam squeezes his brother’s shoulder once more. “Okay. I’ll see you in about two hours. Meet you at the car.” He lets himself out the door and quietly closes it behind him.

Dean stands at the kitchenette looking at Katie. She looks like she’s found a moment of peace in the crazy hunt they have been on. God, if you’re up there, please make this go right tonight. Please help us rescue Jamie for Katie. Please help me keep this damned, sorry, darned, Mark under control. I couldn’t bear it if something goes really wrong tonight. I can’t let her down.

Dean lets out a big sigh and walks to the bed to lie down next to Katie. He unlaces his boots and pulls them off but leaves on his clothes. As he settles on the bed, Katie snuggles up to him in her sleep, instinctively seeking safety and warmth in his presence. He drifts off to sleep with her wrapped in his arms again, prepared to do what it takes to rescue his lover’s sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos!!! I appreciate all you readers! Please keep reading and commenting! Love you all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt commences in earnest. But will Katie be willing or able to do what it takes to save her sister, even if it means killing her?

Dusk was settling in when Katie and the boys climb into the Impala. They’re now dressed in jeans and boots, t-shirts and jackets. They replenished the salt rounds at the bunker. The demon knife and some sigil-etched rounds are in the trunk with the rest of the arsenal.

“You all set back there, sweetheart? Are you ready for this?” Dean looks over his shoulder at her.

“Yes, Dean. For the thousandth time, I’m okay,” She replies in an exasperated tone. “We’ve talked this thing to death. I’m aware of the risks. I know what might happen.” She leans over the seat back. “Dean, we have gone over and over this. I’m prepared for what might happen. ‘Prepare for the worst. Hope for the best.’ Right?” With that she leans back into her seat with a huff. “ Let’s do this.”

“Dean, let’s go,” Sam says softly.

Dean gives Katie one more glance over his shoulder before he starts the car and puts it into gear. They turn onto the highway headed to the park that they decided would be "Jamie"’s next stop.

Twenty minutes later, Dean pulls into a parking lot behind a sign that tells them they are at Angel Point Park. The irony of the name is not lost on the trio in the car. So this is the place where they are going to gank a demon. Terrific.

Katie sits in the back seat, her right knee bouncing up at down at a furious rate. Dean turns off the car and pauses a moment. Sam glances at his brother and then Katie and clambers out of the car to give them a moment. Dean turns around to rest his hand on Katie’s knee. She jumps at the contact, she was so deep into her thoughts. “Huh? Oh. Yeah. I’m all set.” She reaches for the latch and starts to climb out of the car.

“Katie, wait. I want you to stay behind me, okay? When you see "Jamie", don’t lose focus. Until we gank that demon, "Jamie" isn’t, well, she’s not your sister. You have to remember that.” He squeezes her leg for emphasis.“Okay?”

“Yes, I’ve got it,” she says impatiently. “Can we just go and get this over with?” “Okay. Let’s go.”

Dean and Katie leave the car and join Sam at the trunk where he has pulled out several weapons. He hands Dean the demon knife and a sawed-off shotgun. Dean already has his ivory-handled pistol tucked into the back of his jeans. Katie gets another small shotgun and a knife that’s been blessed by a priest. (He didn’t know he was blessing a demon-killing knife at the time. He thought he was hearing confession on Saturday evening. Sam felt bad for misleading the good father, but it had to be done.) Sam grabs a final rifle and tosses a flask of holy water to each of the others. They drop the flasks into their jacket pockets, look at each other for a moment, and at Dean’s nod, Sam slams the trunk of the Impala closed. They turn and start walking further into the park, Dean first, then Katie, followed by Sam.

Katie looks around as they walk along a path that leads to the center of the park. They pass no one on the trail since the park closes at dusk. The last murders had taken place just after dusk in remote sections of public parks. The bodies were discovered the next morning alongside popular trails by joggers and walkers in the area, broken and bloody. There was no rhyme or reason to the murders. The victims were not related, they didn’t know each other. The demon riding Jamie was killing for the fun of it.

The hunters planned to follow the most used trail, assuming that the demon will be there somewhere. The question was how did she get the victims into the area since the park hours were over? At each park, they had been killed after the parks closed. For some reason, people were showing up at the parks after hours and hanging around. Katie was sure that word of mouth is how the demon gets the people to come over. The exact purpose of the supposed gathering was not known.

Dean stops a few feet into the treeline, holds up a hand to tell the other to be quiet. He stands still and listens carefully for any sound. Even at dusk there should be some sound of the birds as they settled down for the night. There was no sound at all. No birds. No crickets. Nothing.

Sam pulls out his map and verifies that there’s a large clearing a ways ahead of them. Park officials had placed several benches in the area for nature walk lessons and such. That is the logical place for a gathering of even a small group of people.

As they move forward again, the trio begins to hear voices. Nearer to the clearing they hear laughter, then Katie stops with a gasp. She grabs Dean’s jacket to stop him. Sam nearly collides with both of them.

“Listen,” Katie whispers fiercely. “I think I heard Jamie. I know I heard her.” She looks up at Dean, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. “She’s here, Dean. We have to go get her!”

“And we will,” he whispers back. “Just do like we planned and we’ll be fine.” He looks up at Sam.

“Let’s go, Sammy. Let’s gank this bitch.”

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

The three slowly approach the side of the clearing looking for Jamie. They see her near the center of the ring, holding a red plastic drink cup, looking for all the world like a young woman out for some fun with her friends. The others around her, two men and one woman, were completely unaware of the danger they were in. They laughed and chatted like old friends.

Katie steps on a branch and breaks it, the crack sounding loudly in the quiet forest. All four of the others turn to face her, their faces showing surprise, welcome, and, in the case of “Jamie”, pure malice.

“Ah, little sister has found us,” Jamie purrs. “Come join us, Katie. We’re having fun here. There’s plenty to go around.” “Jamie” gestures at the rest of the group. “Grab a drink from the cooler. Bring your friends. I don’t mind sharing.” The implication of her words has both Sam and Dean raising their eyebrows.

“Sorry, Sis. I think we’ll pass on the drinks,” answered Katie quietly. “But I would like to speak to you for a moment. Alone.” She steps further into the clearing still carrying her shotgun.

“Why all the hardware, Katie? Are you hunting something?” Jamie snickers. “Yeah, I’ll bet you are. But you’re too late. These folks are already doomed. There’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“Yes, we can, you bitch,” growls Dean. “We can send you right back to Hell where you came from.” He strides further into the clearing so he’s between the demon and Katie. Sam marches up alongside him.

The three other partiers look back and forth between the others and Jamie, trying to figure out what is wrong. The woman starts to ask something when Jamie raises her hand, her back still toward her, and snaps her fingers. The woman’s neck twists at an unnatural angle and she falls to the ground, dead. The men scream and start to run back the way the hunters had just come. “Jamie” stops them by simply raising her hand. The two men are held suspended a foot above the ground while the demon slowly approaches the hunters.

“Don’t mess with me, Winchester. You don’t know who you’re dealing with here.” Her voice is full of venom. At Dean’s raised eyebrows she continues, “Oh yes. I know who you are. I know that you rescued my little sis from a big bad. I know that you keep her as your little pet. I know that you think you may want to keep her around, but you don’t want to commit. I know all about you.”

“Shut up. You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean roars. He raises his shotgun at her. “Get out of her and we’ll leave you alone. All we want is Jamie. You can go back to wherever it is you came from. We don’t care.”

“Oh, Dean. Dean. Dean. You think I really care what you want? What you need? Nope. Not even a little bit. Jamie is still in here, screaming her pretty little head off. Well, not really, obviously, but I like it in here. I’m planning to stay for the long term.” She smiles evilly. “You’ll have to kill her to get me to leave.”

“No!” screams Katie. “No! Please! Please don’t hurt my sister! Please let her go!” She steps up level with Dean and Sam. Dean swings his arm up to prevent her from going any further. Katie struggles to push past but Sam adds his arm, too. Neither man is going to let her get closer to the woman standing there until the demon is gone.

“Baby, don’t,” he says softly. “She’s just doing what demon’s do. She’s lying. She won’t kill Jamie.”

“But,” Katie starts to cry. She implores the demon, “I need my sister. Please let her go.” She extends her hand as if to take Jamie’s. The demon throws her head back in laughter.

“Aww. How sweet. Trying to reach your sister. Trying to get me to let her go. It’s not going to happen, sister. I’m in here and in here I’m going to stay.”

Sam starts to chant an exorcism under his breath.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio”

Once he starts to speak the Latin words, “Jamie” turns his way hissing and screaming. “You can’t get rid of me that easily! I’ll kill her before I go! Watch and see, Winchester!”

“No, you won’t. You’re just a lousy little demon running around creating havoc here on Earth. I wonder what King Crowley will have to say about all your escapades. I have a feeling, and I know him pretty well, I think, that he’s going to be less than pleased with you.” Dean continues to taunt her as he edges closer to “Jamie” with Katie just behind him.

“...infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.”

Sam chants louder and Dean grabs the flask of holy water from his jacket. He quickly uncaps it and starts to throw water all over the demon. She screams as the holy water hisses and steams on her body. “Jamie” screams as the words continue and Sam shouts the last lines of the verse.

“Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. [pause] Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei--”

The demon gives one last scream before it sinks into the ground at Jamie’s feet, scorching the earth around her. Jamie’s body crumples into itself and Dean dashes to catch her fall. He drops his shotgun and catches her just before she hits the ground.

Katie runs forward with him and falls to her knees beside her sister. She checks for a pulse, hoping to feel the faint tempo of a heartbeat. She breathes a sigh of relief when she does. It’s faint, but Jamie’s alive.

“Wha...where...where am I?” Jamie’s eyes flutter open and she looks up at Dean who smiles down at her. “Who are you? What’s going on?!” She starts to struggle out of his arms when Katie lays a hand on her sister’s. Dean releases Jamie so she can sit up.

Katie grabs her sister and pulls her in for an embrace. She needs to prove to herself that Jamie is alright.

“Shh. Jamie, it’s all right. We’re here. I’m here.” She strokes her hand over Jamie’s hair trying to soothe her. “You’re safe now. It’s over.” She leans back and gives Jamie a small smile. “Welcome back.”

“Katie? Is that you? Are you real? You won’t believe what’s been happening!” Jamie starts crying. “The horrible things I’ve done! I’ve killed people! But I don’t know…” She looks at her sister in confusion. “Shh. It’s okay. That wasn’t really you. You were possessed by a demon. It’s gone,” she reassures her. “We sent it back to Hell where it belongs.”

“How? How did you do that? I don’t understand,” Jamie continues to babble. She has so many questions and none of the answers so far made any sense.

“We’ll answer all your questions in a little while once we get out of here, but first we need to take care of these other three and get you to our motel. Okay?” Dean helps the women off the ground and picks up Katie’s dropped shotgun as well as his own weapons. Thank God they didn’t have to use them today. He wasn’t sure he could help Katie through something like seeing her “sister” get killed. Now to deal with these other yahoos. They needed to get back to civilization without sounding like complete crazies.

Sam was standing with the two men who had been in “Jamie”’s grip. They fell to the ground when the demon died and were still a little stunned by the turn of events. Sam tried to explain a little about what happened, but they didn’t want to believe it.

“A demon?! You’re telling me that woman was possessed by a demon?!” shouted one of the men, more than a little agitated. “We came out here for some fun, if you know what I mean. Demons were not on the menu!”

“C’mon, man. Let’s get out of here.” The second man begins to jog down the trail to his car. His friend follows close behind.

“And YOU’RE WELCOME!” shouts Dean as they disappear into the woods. “Ungrateful morons,” he mutters.

“Yeah, well, at least they’re okay. If they say anything about what happened here tonight, folks will think they’re batshit crazy,” Sam laughs. “I don’t think they’ll be reporting any of this to the police.”

“We still need to do something about this woman’s body,” says Dean. “Someone will be missing her.”

“Well, since she died of wounds different from the others, she’ll be reported as a separate crime. The others will go “unsolved” but at least the killing is over.” Sam turned to his brother. “I’ll call it in before we hit the road. That gives us enough time to get out of here and let the cops do their thing.”

Dean scrubs his hand down his face. He turns to look at Katie and Jamie. They’re still standing in the same spot where he left them, their arms around each other, heads together. It looks like they have stopped crying, but he knows that Jamie has a long road to recovery ahead of her. The things she’s seen. He shudders to think about it. No one should witness such horror and she did with no means of escaping it.

Sam looks over at the women and back at Dean. “We did good today, you know. We saved her. We saved them.” He waved at the spot where the men disappeared earlier.

“Yeah, I know.” Dean pauses for a moment, his eyes resting on Katie once more. “Let’s go home, Sammy. Let’s take them home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two postings at once! It's Labor Day weekend after all. Enjoy! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-hunt, Katie and Dean take some time for themselves. Time for some smut and fluff and feels.

**ABOUT A MONTH LATER**

Dean smiles down at the woman lying on his bed. She is so beautiful. He marvels every day that she was there with him each morning after going to sleep with him each night. He knows that he doesn’t deserve her, something she tries to refute nearly every day.

Today they stayed in their room for some “couple time” as Katie calls it, only coming out for a kitchen run to stock up on snacks. They had had a particularly nasty run-in with a kitsune the day before and both were feeling the effects of the hunt. When Dean runs into Sam in the hallway, the brothers exchange grins. Dean’s grin is a happy, mischievous one. Sam’s is a happy, my-brother’s-in-so-over-his-head grin. Dean disappears into his room again. Sam can hear Katie’s giggles and walks away smiling to himself.

“Mmmm. I would love to just stay right here for the rest of the week,” Katie says as she snuggles next to Dean. “I am so sore from that last hunt. That kitsune was a bitch to take down.”

Dean kisses the top of her head and slides his hand up and down Katie’s arm. “Yeah, she got me good, too. Threw me up against that wall so hard my ears rang for a bit.” He lifted his head and grinned at Katie. “Wanna kiss it and make it all better?”

“Oh, poor baby. Just where do you hurt, good sir?” Katie lifts up on her knees and elbows. She kisses Dean’s chest. “Here?” Her tongue darts out to lick the nearest nipple. “Or here?” She moves down a little toward his stomach. “Maybe here?” She smiles as his stomach muscles clench.

“Yessss,” Dean hisses. “There, too.”

Katie continues her journey along Dean’s abs, kissing and licking, murmuring and purring. She finally gets to the top of his boxer briefs where bulge in his briefs make it evident that he’s ready for more. She kisses him through the fabric, then opens her mouth so that her saliva wets the fabric. Dean groans in response. His hips buck a little, urging her on.

Katie looks up at him through her lashes, her blue eyes blown wide with lust. “Is this where it hurts most?”

Dean looks down at her. “Yes, please. Katie!” The last syllables come out as a gasp as she pulls down the elastic and frees him from the confines of his briefs. She gives him a long, hot lick with her tongue as Dean moans at the head of the bed.

She moves so that she is kneeling between Dean’s thighs, her center getting wetter with each passing moment. She continues to hold his staff with one hand, fondling his balls with the other. After a little kitten lick at the head, she looks up at him and deep throats him in one movement.

“Ohmygod!” he shouts. He can’t keep his hips still. That feels so damned good. So hot and wet. Almost like being buried deep within her, but different. The suction was driving him out of his mind.

Katie pulls back to the tip, keeping the suction going and then drops back down on Dean’s member a second time. The slow climb than sudden drop had his hands clenching in the sheets. His legs were rigid with tension. She kept up the rhythm while Dean’s moans got louder. He started panting and grunting which told her he was close.

One last suck and drop while she pressed her finger just there, and he was a goner. He came into her mouth with a loud groan spurting come deep down her throat. She swallowed and gently moved her hand up and down his staff, milking the last drops from him. After a moment, she let go with a little pop while he fell back panting like he’d just run a marathon.

“Gimme a minute,” he pants. Katie smiles up at him.

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of you.” She reaches down and gently grasps his half-erect member again. She slowly moves her hand along it, marveling at its texture. As she moves, she watches it begin to harden again. Dean lets out a little moan. She keeps moving until he’s nearly as hard as before. She reaches down and pushes off her now-soaked panties and kneels over Dean’s prone body. She positions his shaft between her legs and rubs it along her cleft, spreading her juices along its length. Katie moans as she slowly sinks onto him. He’s always so big that she has to go slowly. She slides down until she’s fully seated on him and, with a little lift of her hips, begins to move up and down.

Dean’s green eyes glitter as he grabs her waist to help steady her as she moves. Up and down. In and out. The slow movement is perfect but torturous. After several moments, Katie begins to feel the need to move faster. She leans forward and links her hands with Dean’s allowing him to support her. She starts moving up and down in a frenzied pace, her climax building as his shaft hits her G-spot over and over. Her muscles clench tighter as she nears her peak.

“C’mon baby. Come. Katie, come for me.” Dean’s growled words send her over the edge as they always do. She comes with a cry, the spasms causing Dean to follow with his own climax. His hips continue to pump up into hers causing her to release again. She falls to his chest with him still buried within her, gasping for breath.

**SPNSPNSPNSPN**

Much later … “This is good, isn’t it?” Katie half-lies on Dean, drawing circles on his chest. “We’re good, right?”

“Yeah, we’re good.” He lifts his head to look into her eyes. “Why? Why are you asking?”

“No reason. I just want to be happy. I love to be happy. And right now, I have found that with you.” She smiles up at him, her heart in her eyes. “I just want to be sure that you’re happy, too.”

He brushes a finger down her cheek. “Babe, I couldn’t be happy without you. You’re here and you have taught me to treasure every moment we spend together. I can’t imagine not having you beside me, not having you here in my bed, not having you smile at me every single morning. Katie, honey, you’re in my mind every minute of every day.”

She moves to a position where she can look at him fully. Katie’s blue eyes glisten with unshed tears. “Dean,” she breathes, “That’s so beautiful. Thank you.”

“No, thank _you_. I am just saying, well, dammit. This wasn’t how I wanted to do this. I want to give you everything, Katie. I want to share everything with you.” His green eyes search hers. “Katie, I want you to marry me.”

Katie gasps and her eyes widen at his words. They have never talked about a long-term relationship. It’s almost a taboo subject with the Winchesters; they haven’t had a lot of luck with happily ever after. She knew going into this that Dean wasn’t one for flowery speeches and all. To hear him speak to her in terms of a real future floors her. She looks at him and sees several emotions go across Dean’s face -- hope, fear, hurt, resignation. She realizes that, since she didn’t respond right away, he thought she was going to say “no.” She reaches up and places both hands on the sides of his face, looking deep into his beautiful green eyes, now glittering with a sheen of tears and filled with confusion.

“Oh, baby. Yes! Yes, I’ll be here to smile at you every morning. Yes, I’ll be there beside you.” She kisses him lightly. “Yes, Dean Winchester. Yes, I’ll marry you! Yes, yes, yes!!”

He grins at her words and wraps his arms around her. They are where they belong, together. Their jobs might be extraordinary. They may hunt monsters and demons. They might hang with angels and the King of Hell on occasion.

But all he wanted, all he needed was Katie beside him chasing rainbows.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this. Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
